Give Your Heart a Break
by Janecorreia
Summary: "I stretch out comfortably, realising I could get used to the dry, warm, sunny weather of Australia. It doesn't happen in England too often, and it means I get to see Hermione with far fewer items of clothing than usual."


I stretch out comfortably, realising I could get used to the dry, warm, sunny weather of Australia. It doesn't happen in England too often, and it means I get to see Hermione with far fewer items of clothing than usual. It's already 11 o'clock in the evening, and it's still very hot. Now that I look at her properly, those shorts fit her perfectly. I begin to get really really hot as I imagine what she'd look like without them. I am lucky to have been able to have her love."

We've been dating for exactly three and a half weeks, since the end of the final battle.

When we have time alone, we talk about the kiss and its meaning.I had dreamt about that kiss for years. Never had I felt so dizzy. I was completely in love with this girl I met on the train to Hogwarts, that annoying witch, who had now become the smartest, most courageous, beautiful woman that i've ever known. She twists her hair into a ponytail, and I can smell her heady shampoo. Oh God, I'm starting to get hard, so I try o think of things that distract me. I have a good glimpse of her leg skin and breasts, thanks to her top, and it becomes increasingly more difficult to hold me. I think of the funeral, of all the lows of war. I think of Fred. I try not to cry now. Not now that she needs my full support.

I get up and go to the kitchen to drink a glass of water to calm myself. The memories are still very vivid, and the pain is still deep. Hermione looks away from the map of Sydney. We are studying the area where we will start looking for her parents. Two men and a woman from the Ministry insisted we follow the orders of Kingsley I lean against the kitchen counter with heavy eyes", and our eyes are meet, and she gives an understanding smile, biting her lower lip.

"You look very tired. I think that you should try to get some sleep. We start early tomorrow "

"Just a few more minutes to go. What about you?"

"I I'm feeling rather awake …"

"Ron, I really appreciate that you came, but you should've stayed home. You need your family, and your family needs you. Not that I don't want you here, I really do but I think they need you more than I do. I'll send you news and come up with my parents to eat at the Burrow, as was agreed."

"We already talked about this subject, and I'm not come force, Hermione! I wanted to come. You need me, and I need you. I swore I would never abandon you, and I intend to keep that promise. Please realize that. I love you, and I'm not sorry I came."

When I stop to think for a few seconds, i see she has tears in her eyes, and she turns to face the window.

"I love you more than anything. You supported me at the funeral, and I'll support you now."

"Thank you, Ron, for everything. I do not know what I would do without you."

"Always the tone of surprise."

She comes up to me and hugs me. She begins to cry, and I try not to do the same. I have to be strong for her. The possibility that her parents are dead exists, and we have done everything possible to eliminate that doubt. Just last night we arrived in Australia. It took a week to reach the destination. The time was divided between finding Portkeys to travel from one city to another, using a map of Sydney to get some starting point or track a trail of where Wendell and Monica Wilkins are, eating something, and getting some sleep. The trip itself is very stressful and I see in her face just how much. Today we just went to the library to look for the location of some buildings related to her parents' profession, something to do with arranging teeth, while one of the men was trying to find a hotel to stay. The largest arrangement had four rooms. I offered to sleep on the couch and let the rest sleep in bed. However, Hermione and I have not had any time alone to enjoy the fact that we don't have anyone to control us, like my mother. I miss touching her. Really!

The last time we had been alone in the Burrow, that was very short because we had stayed at Hogwarts a week to try to repair the destroyed part of the castle and bury the dead. Once we managed to find time alone to try to make up for lost time, there were only so many times we could have kissed. At Hogwarts we slept together in my bed, but we had no privacy because the other boys were also in the room, and my mother was not upset about the bed-sharing situation because I was still very upset about Fred's death, and Hermione's presence took away some of the pain I felt. But at the Burrow, it's not the same because Hermione could come to my room, and there'd be some spells to keep us alone. Sometimes, when my mother was sleeping, Hermione would go up to my room and lie down with me. Only then could we sleep. She told me that she had lingering fears of what happened in Malfoy Manor i felt like crap because I could not have done anything. In these times, we had gone a bit far.

We are already panting, and my hands are under her clothes, increasing our desire to let go. I play with one of her breasts over her bra and feel her breathing stop, and mine stops, too … I feel a bite on my neck. It has been so difficult to not be glued to her again. Bloody hell! I want it so much.  
When she removes her head from my neck and stares at me, I start to run out of air. We breathe the same oxygen. I kiss her. It's the most bloody brilliant thing ever. She is the most bloody brilliant person. Our tongues begin to dance, and I pull her firmly against me, and I feel her legs wobble.

"Ronald … stop … I need to study some more, and beyond that, we are not alone."

"Spells … I need … you … now!" I say between kisses.

I begin to drag her to the couch and press our hips together. She cannot resist moaning, and I feel my heart beat at a furious pace. Her hands go up my sweater, and I squeeze her right breast over her top. I start to get hard again, and the kiss becomes more engaging.  
We hear a sound coming from one of the bedrooms, scaring us. I pretend I'm

arrange the chair that was out of sight from the table, and Hermione grabs the papers and prepares to go into the bedroom. One of the men leaves his room, pointing his wand at all sides and stuttering, "Wh-hoooo i-i-s heer-re ?"

"I'm really sorry! We were just preparing to go to sleep," says Hermione, very red and breathless.

"No problem. Just got a scare, devils. Do not make so much noise again, kids. Tomorrow we need to be with all forces to found your parents as soon as possible. It's late … I will rest too. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" we say in unison.

As he closes the bedroom door, there is an awkward silence. I begin to smile at the fact that we almost have been caught dating, and I look at her, and we start to laugh. We hear a "shut up" coming from the room .

"We are foolish," she whispers as I go to her.

Once the distance is almost nil, she looks to the doors in doubt, licking her bottom lip and looking back at me with an embarrassed air.

"Can we try to get another room? I do not feel good doing these things here… I know we can make the deeds quiet and prevent them from opening the door, but I still do not feel at ease."

It takes me a few seconds to digest what she said, and I cannot believe the proposal. She is even willing to maybe make love with me. With me!

"Hermione, I don't know … I do not want to force anything, and we've only dated for a few weeks. I do not want you to regret anything. I want this to be perfect, and I do not want to hurt you."

"It hurts a bit at first' and I know you will be perfect, you're perfect for me, and I'm perfect for you, and I wanna do it with you … And you're not forcing anything. I also want you a lot, so I'm not as innocent as you think, and I'm not exactly a kid. I want you, Ron, too. It is also difficult for me to hold back, believe me."

I can't believe what I just heard. She also wants me? The girl that I want also wants me? Again, I feel her lips on mine, and we begin to kiss hard. I put in the kiss how much I need her touch. She leads me by the hand to the door. It all seems so unreal; I can't believe what is happening for a few minutes. She unlocks the door. We walked down the hall silently. At the last corridor, we find ourselves in front of a door, and she conjures _Alohomora_. We traverse the house silently, and we note that 'no one is there.  
I close the door, and I feel her hands travel down my back, and I take out the rubber band holding her hair. Her hair is loose, and I think I've never seen anything sexier. I caress her face and give kisses on all sites that I can reach. She closes her eyes as if to better feel my touch on her skin. I kiss her neck and shoulder, and her hands begin to shake against my abdomen. I hear a sigh and open my eyes to see my desire mirrored in hers. I return her gaze and touch her sweater as if asking to undress. She nods and helps me to remove it. The black bra makes me shudder, and 'as she kisses me all over the chest, I start kissing over the bra.

"Hermione, I'll only ask you once again. Are you sure?" Despite saying this honestly, deep down I just want to catch her out.

"Shut up, Ron."

I pass a hand over one breast, and my other hand goes to unhook her bra. I start trying to remove it but don't get far because I've never had do it. She laughs and takes it off with ease.  
When I look back, I see that she is biting her lower lip, embarrassed. That gesture still makes me more excited. I look at her breasts and feel a tightness in my penis and start playing with her nipples. She twitches, and her eyes roll the ceiling. I try to find the best way to make her feel good and last a while, and she starts pulling me into bed. As soon as I lie down, my face is at her breasts, and I start distributing kisses and licks, while she almost tears out my hair. I feel her nipples harden, and her hands go to my to try to pull it off'. I get up a little and remove it. We both groan as our naked bodies touch.

"Ron … Oh, God … wait."

She gets up, picks up her wand, and starts to perform a spell that I've never heard anyone pronounce.

" Contraceptive Spell."

Of Course! How could I forget?! The feeling of disappointment falls on me, but as soon as I feel her lips on mine, my muscles make me forget everything. The kisses and licks go down to my pants, taking me almost to madness. She begins to loosen my buttons and drag my pants down … she kneels and is startled upon facing my penis.

"Hermione? Is everything okay? If you want to stop everything right now, it's fine, everything has been so sudden …"

"I do not want to stop … I was just a bit scared of the size … usually it's smaller …" While speaking, her hand was approaching me. "I don't know how it'll fit in, it's so big… Ron."

I close my eyes and hold my breath.

"That's it for me?" She starts pumping it up and down, and I lose my mind. I start trying to figure out where she was learning those things but … oh, bloody hell.

Suddenly, I feel her mouth and moan. I'd never felt anything like it, and I want to make her feel the same. I catch her and take her to bed.

"Do you not like it?" she asks me sadly.

"Of course I like it, but I can't take it much longer."

She scratches my back, so I start distributing kisses over her abdomen. I feel her body warm, and the taste of her skin is sweet. She shakes as i lick her navel and move further south, near the shorts, looking at her for a nod of approval. She smiles, and I start to unbutton them. I take her pants off

"You're beautiful Hermione. Perfect."

I started licking her thighs and she melted.

"Ronald, hum … more please."

She grabs my hair and forces me to move faster. So I do, and she begins to say my name. My fingers start to enter through her panties and start stroking her. Our eyes are closed.

"Hermione, you are so wet …"

"Take them off," I hear her sigh.

I remove them quickly and continue the work I was doing before. Everything about her is beautiful, every detail, every sign, every brand. When my tongue hits a bundle of nerves, she moans. My finger starts to force entry.. As I increase the speed, she gets more breathless. Once she comes as I shove a finger up, screaming. I feel the throb.

"Ronald … now … please. I want you now."

"Your wish is my command." I start to kiss her and position myself at her entrance, trying to force my way in. Once I see her face twitching in pain, I think about quitting. But her legs surround me.

"Hermione? I'm going to stop, you don't look well."

"No, please continue. Just go slow." Her eyes are teary.

I start kissing her entire face as if apologising .Her legs push me, and I go deeper. I groan with the sensation of fullness and the heat of her core. I begin to move, slowly swinging. When I see that there are no traces of pain in her face, I increase the speed a bit and feel her relax and move well.

"I love you, Hermione, forever."

"Me too, Ron."

Now we start an unberable rhythm, getting faster and faster. She breaks the rhythm, moving with more force and speed. It is always the best feeling, and I cannot think of anything. My reasoning does not work.

"Bloody hell …"

I rest my head on her neck and start distributing kisses.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I know it hurt. We don't have to do it again.

"Just a bit but then it started getting nicer. I love you."

"I wish it was as good for you as it was for me …"

" Impossible. It was perfect, Ron … I love you so much."

I sit up, trying to reach her lips, and glance down to see the stained sheets. She casts a spell to clean them and then smiles and starts kissing me.

"RonaId, I want to sleep, I'm really very tired."

I start laughing, and we know that I could not ask for a second time on the same night. It has been painful enough for her. I lie down, and she snuggles into my chest, and her breathing gets heavier, so I close my eyes. I can't believe tomorrow we will have to leave this bed. I look at her and ruffle her hair and think about how she is the woman of my life. It's all so perfect.

"I love you, Ron, good night."

"Me too, Hermione, sweet dreams."

A year ago I could not imagine myself here, doing this with her. I close my eyes and try to sleep because it is late. Tomorrow we have a long day.


End file.
